jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jak II missions
Defend Stadium After I had beaten the Metal Head Mash, I could only do the mission Find Sig in Underport. The mission Defend Stadium was not avaiable until I left the Underport. [[User:SamosTheGreenSage|'Samos, the Green Sage']] (talk) 09:42, August 31, 2013 (UTC) : I'll fix it. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 09:58, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Collect Money for Krew I've tried editing this page yesterday, fixing a flow link coming into Collect Money for Krew, but it got undone. Indeed, you do not need to beat the JET-board challenge to start the Collect Money for Krew mission. You only need to complete Beat Time to Race Garage. If I edit it again, it will most likely get undone, so I'd rather just talk about it here first instead. --Nitrofski (talk) 06:42, March 6, 2015 (UTC) : Are you certain about this? Completing the Beat time to race garage mission should immediately lead to the JET-board one, no icon appears on the minimap indicating you can visit Krew as well (or for example, Torn's mission to rescue Vin if you hadn't complete it yet). Or am I missing something here? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:37, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :: I think Nitrofski is correct, actually. Obviously you're supposed to go straight to the JET-Board course, but Krew's mission was available too, if I remember correctly. And Nitrofski, good call in taking it to talk. :) If you edited it again your edit probably wouldn't have been undone, but we would've asked you about it anyway. 18:20, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::: Although... This shows that Krew's mission isn't available. Could it be dependent on what other missions you've already completed? 18:22, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :::: Right so we need to figure this out before making further changes? Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 19:15, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Well, looking at the flow chart I highly doubt Krew's mission could be available after "Beat time to race garage". The video would prove that too. Additionally, it wouldn't really make sense for Krew to send Jak to Keira just so that Jak would come right back before completing the mission from Keira, right? 20:44, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::: The explanation is very simple. When you're in the Stadium area and have a task there, there will not be any icon on the map except for the one in Stadium untill you leave the area. An easy way to discover all the requirements from the mission is to use Mission Select and select the mission you want to check. Open the log book and all the required missions will be "Done" will the others won't. Also, in All Missions and 100% speedruns, you start the Win JET-Board Stadium Challenge, but don't complete it (A glitch to keep the JET-board through a few missions) and Collect Money for Krew is available. --Nitrofski (talk) 20:17, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Hmm, I went and tried this but no other icons appear on the map even if you leave the area. Entering the Saloon does however trigger the Collect money mission, so I will revert my edit. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 20:52, March 7, 2015 (UTC)